It Is Never Easy
by Sunny921
Summary: Futurstory, ca. 2021 - Harrys Tochter Lily beginnt ihr viertes Jahr in Hogwarts und für sie ist es wirklich nicht leicht, einen berühmten Vater zu haben
1. Prolog

**Hey - Ho, ihr da draußen!  
Ich hatte letztens Mal wieder Lust 'ne HP Story zu schreiben. Und ganz spontan kam mir da Lily Potter in den Kopf, Harrys uns Ginnys Tochter. Dachte mir es wäre vielleicht ganz interessant sich zu überlegen, wie es ihr so in Hogwarts ergeht 'g' hoffentlich seht ihr das genauso 'g' **

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört, wie immer nüscht aus dem Potteruniversum, außer vielleicht ein paar Charakter die später noch dazu kommen.**

**Das hier ist jetzt erstmal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, eine Einleitung quasi. Hoffentlich findet die Story ein bisschen Anklang, würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen 'g' Dann geht' s jetzt erstmal ein bisschen los, viel Spaß beim Lesen:**

* * *

IT IS NEVER EASY

In diesem Jahr hatte der Herbst bereits ungewöhnlich kühl begonnen.

Im Hause der Familie Potter in London herrschte bereits eine gewisse Aufregung, denn der 1. September war nicht mehr all zu lange hin und alle drei Kinder würden ein neues Schuljahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Schottland beginnen.

Lily Molly Potter war an diesem Morgen eher gereizt als gut gelaunt, denn ihre Eltern hatten beschlossen später gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um die neuen Schulsachen zu besorgen.

Lily hasste solche Familienausflüge.  
Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, von allen Leuten auf der Straße angegafft zu werden, sie hasste die Blicke, das Gemurmel und die dreisten Hexen, die es wagten mit dem Finger nach ihnen zu zeigen.

Die einzige Tochter von Harry Potter schenkte den meisten Menschen in ihrer Umgebung nur kalte Ablehnung.

Früher war sie vielleicht Harrys kleines Mädchen gewesen, doch heute war sie die aufmüpfige junge Frau, die sich im letzten Sommer unerlaubt die Lippe hatte piercen lassen.  
Lily musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie an den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter dachte. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und musterte den Ring in ihrer Unterlippe, um den die Haut ein wenig gerötet war.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete sie den Rest ihres Anblickes abschätzig. Eigentlich war sie ein recht hübsches Mädchen, sie hatte die feurigroten Haare und die Sommersprossen ihrer Mutter geerbt und die mandelförmigen, grünen Augen ihres Vaters.  
Aus der Verwandtschaft bekam sie oft zuhören, dass sie aussah wie ihre Großmutter, die ebenfalls Lily hieß. Ihr Vater sagte oft, sie sei ein genaues Abbild von ihr.

"Lily! Mach hinne! Ich muss auf' s Klo!"  
Die genervte Stimme ihres Bruders James und das dazugehörige, ungeduldige Klopfen ließ Lily aufschrecken. Hastig schloss sie die Badezimmertür auf und huschte hinaus.  
"Lass es laufen, Bruderherz", murmelte sie ihm im Vorbeigehen zu und flüchtete dann in die Küche.

Dort war ihre Mutter bereits am aufräumen, die Familie hatte gerade gefrühstückt.  
"Machst du dich bitte langsam fertig, Liebling? Wir wollen gleich los", ermahnte Ginny Potter ihre Tochter und stellte ein paar Gläser in den Wandschrank.

"Ich bin schon fertig, ich zieh mich nicht mehr um", sagte Lily schlicht und griff sich einen Apfel aus dem Obstkorb.

Ginnys Blick wanderte an ihrer Jüngsten auf und ab, Missfallen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.Das ausgetragene, schwarze T-Shirt der _Schwestern des Schicksaals_ und die enge Jeans gefielen ihr nicht.

"Mum, guck nicht so. Ich behalte das an, das ist mein Lieblingsshirt!", sagte Lily trotzig und biss in den roten Apfel, der farblich gut zu ihren Lippen passte.

Ihre Mutter erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, schien aber ein wenig verstimmt.

"Kommt Rosie auch in die Winkelgasse?", fragte Lily nach einigen Minuten in den Raum hinein.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ihre Mutter recht knapp, fügte dann allerdings noch hinzu, "Hermine meinte gestern, dass sie ein wenig krank sei, aber vielleicht kommt sie trotzdem"

Lily nickte knapp. Rose war von allen ihre Lieblingscousine. Die Mädchen verstanden sich ohne Worte, auch wenn Rose fast das genaue Gegenteil von ihr selbst war. Sie war ruhiger und passte sich eher ihren Eltern und ihrer Umgebung an, als Lily es tat.

* * *

Um kurz nach zehn erreichten die Potters die überfüllte Winkelgasse. 

Es war ein schöner Anblick all die Hexen und Zauberer auf der Straße zu sehen, manche hielten an, um einen kleinen Schwatz zu halten, andere besahen sich die verschiedenen, bunten Auslagen der Geschäfte. Es herrschte ein munteres Treiben, dieser Tage. Die Zaubererwelt traute sich nach langer Zeit wieder frei zu atmen.Seit Harry Potter den dunklen Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte, war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt.

Lily konnte diese Sicht der Dinge nicht leiden.

Von allen wurde ihr Vater vergöttert, sogar von Mädchen ihren Alters und sie fand diese Vorstellung einfach nur absurd.

Tatsächlich zog die kleine Familie von überallher verwunderte und bewundernde Blicke auf sich - _wie immer_, dachte Lily gehässig.

Zu allem Übel musste sie auch feststellen, dass Rose Weasley nicht mit ihr durch die Winkelgasse schlendern würde. Vor dem magischen Ankleideladen von _Madame Malkins_ warteten nur Ron, Hermine und Hugo Weasley auf die ankommenden Potters. Lily wusste schon jetzt, dass ihr der Ausflug nicht allzu sehr gefallen würde.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kapselte sie sich vollständig von der Familie ab und streifte alleine an den Läden vorbei, ihr einziger Weg sich vor den neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Denn es war eine Seltenheit, dass irgendjemand sie als die Tochter des berühmten Harry Potters erkannte.

Außer natürlich, sie befand sich in der Schule ...

* * *

**Sodele, das wär's gewesen :) **

Edit: Sagt mal, ist das nur bei mir so, dass einige Buchstaben nicht ordentlich angezeigt werden? Habe schon versucht das zu ändern, aber irgendwie wird das nicht übernommen... 


	2. Wieder zurück

**So, hier nun bereits das zweite Kapitel meiner bescheidenen FF ... wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß und ... :-)  
Aber jetzt geht's erstmal wirklich weiter:**

* * *

Wieder zurück

Der 1. September kam nach Lilys Geschmack beträchtlich zu schnell. Ehe sie sich's versah, stand sie schon mit ihren Eltern und Brüdern an Gleiß neudreiviertel im Bahnhof King's Cross, sie warteten nur noch auf die Weasleys, die etwas zu spät dran waren.

Eigentlich wollte Lily sich eh allein in ein Abteil setzten, aber ihre Eltern wollten unbedingt, dass sie noch auf die anderen warteten.

Um kurz vor zehn kamen vier Weasley durch die magische Barriere gehetzt.

"Bei Merlins Unterhose!", sagte Ron genervt, "Dieses dumme Auto hatte eine Panne"

Rose schloss Lily zur Begrüßung in eine feste Umarmung.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mit in der Winkelgasse war", murmelte sie ihr zu, doch Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Schließlich suchten sich die zwei doch ein gemeinsames Abteil, James, Hugo und Albus gesellten sich nicht zu ihnen.

Der rote Hogwartsexpress setzte sich ratternd in Bewegung und ließ die winkenden Eltern hinter sich. Viele Schüler freuten sich nun schon wahnsinnig zurück ins Schloss zu kommen, Lily tat es nicht.

"Ach Lils, zieh doch nicht so eine Grimasse", sagte Rose mit aufmunternder Stimme und ließ sich auf einen der Abteilsitze plumpsen.

"Rosie, du weißt genau warum es mir schlecht geht. Jedes Jahr der Selbe Mist", fauchte Lily und setzte sich ebenfalls, um dann genervt aus dem Fenster zu starren.

"Du Übertreibst", entgegnete Rose schlicht.

Lily schnellte nun herum und sah ihre Cousine beleidigt an.

"Entschuldige mal", sagte sie recht zynisch, "Du machst nicht das Selbe durch wie ich"

Rose hatte für sie nur einen mitleidigen Blick über, sie stand auf, ging zur Abteiltür und sagte ohne sich noch einmal um zudrehen  
"Wenn du die ganze Zeit nur meckern willst, kann ich dich ja ruhig allein lassen"

Damit war sie verschwunden. Doch anstatt sich über die untypische Reaktion ihrer Cousine zu wundern, streckte Lily nur ihre Beine über die Sitzreihe aus und schloss die Augen. '_Rose hat doch keine Ahnung... ihr Vater ist schließlich nicht Harry Potter_, dachte sie genervt.

* * *

Die Zugfahrt verlief relativ ruhig und ging schnell von dannen, was vielleicht daran liegen mochte, dass Lily den größten Teil verschlafen hatte.  
Als sie ihre grünen Augen wieder aufschlug, war es bereits dunkel draußen, eine sternenklare Nacht war angebrochen. 

Eine gute halbe Stunde später hielt der Hogwartsexpress am Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Lily warf sich ihren Umhang über, schnappte sich ihren Koffer und verließ den Zug allein. Sowieso tat Lily viele Dinge allein, sie nahm allein eine der pferdelosen Kutschen, oft lernte sie allein. Es war nicht so, dass Lily Potter keine Freunde hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Es gab viele Leute die sie mochten und bei einigen beruhte es auf Gegenseitigkeit. Doch gefiel Lily Esolation oft besser als große Menschenmengen.

So saß Lily auch in diesem Jahr allein in einem der großen, dunklen Wagen, die wie von Geisterhand gezogen hinauf zum Schloss rumpelten. Mittlerweile hatte es zu regnen begonnen, tiefe, graue Wolken zierten den Nachthimmel und ein Wind, so bösartig pfeifend und jaulend, ließ die Kutschen schwanken.

Am großen, eichenen Portal von Schloss Hogwarts angekommen hielt die Kolonne. Lily und die anderen Schüler stellten ihr Gepäck in der Eingangshalle ab und betraten dann die festlich geschmückte Große Halle. Banner der Hogwartshäuser zierten die Wände und boten eine schöne Erscheinung.

Lily setzte sich mit hängenden Schultern an den Gryffindortisch. Sie hatte bereits das alljährliche Gemurmel wahrgenommen, dass immer dann aufkam wenn sie an den anderen Schülern vorbeiging.

Ein kurzer Blick durch die Halle verriet ihr, dass ihr Bruder James diese Aufmerksamkeit vollends genoss. Kaum hatte er den Saal betreten, da begann er auch schon den Umstehenden zu zuwinken und zu zwinkern. Über dieses Verhalten konnte Lily nur die Augen verdrehen. So sehr sie ihren ältesten Bruder auch liebte und schätzte, manchmal konnte er ein riesiger Hornochse sein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da gesellten sich James, Albus, Hugo und Rose zu ihr und auch Lilys beste Freundin Kathrin Thomas kam lachend an den Tisch heran.

"Ich seh schon, Lily hat heut Abend besonders gute Laune", scherzte Kathrin und erntete dafür einen missgelaunten Blick von Lily.

Es dauerte nun nicht mehr lange, bis die neuen Schüler in die Große Halle geführt wurden und die Auswahlzeremonie begann.

Zunächst sang der Sprechende Hut wie jedes Jahr ein Lied, dieses Mal handelte es davon, wie Lord Voldemort in Hogwarts zu Fall gebracht wurde und das er selbst eine Rolle darin gespielt hatte.

Lily jedoch achtete kaum auf das Lied und die dazugehörige Auswahl, sie fand die ganze Prozedur eher ermüden und konnte es nicht erwarteten, etwas zu essen. Da sie im Zug geschlafen hatte, war ihre letzte Mahlzeit das Frühstück gewesen und dies lag nun schon einige Stunden in der Vergangenheit.

Lustlos ließ Lily ihren Blick über die jungen Erstklässer schweifen. Bei einer Gestallt blieben ihre strahlend grünen Augen haften.

Es war ein Mädchen, die Kleinste aus der Reihe und sie zitterte. Sie trug zwei geflochtene Zöpfe und ihr schwarzer Hogwartsumhang schien ihr etwas zu weit zu sein. Mit großen, blauen Augen folgte sie der Auswahl der anderen und schien zunehmend nervöser zu werden. Als sie schließlich unter dem Namen "Willkins, Dorothy" aufgerufen wurde, wandte Lily ihren Blick wieder ab.

Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte.

"Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", fragte sie genervt an ihre Freunde gewandt, "Ich hab so einen Hunger"

Kaum hatte Lily ihren Satz beendet, da erhob sich schon Professor McGonagall, Leiterin der Schule, von ihrem Stuhl ganz in der Mitte des langen Lehrertisches und begrüßte die Schüler, die Neuen wie auch die Alten.

Nach ihrer Rede erschienen die köstlichsten Speisen auf den goldenen Tellern in der Schule und Lily langte kräftig zu. Ihr Magen schien sich kaum wieder zu füllen, doch etwa nach dem dritten Nachschlag fühlte sie sich satt und dösig.

"Man traut dir echt nicht zu, dass du so viel verputzen kannst", gluckste Kathrin und strich sich das lange, schwarze Haar hinter die Ohren.

Daraufhin brachte Lily das erste, wirkliche Lächeln des Tages zustanden, was Kathrin ungemein freute.

Nach einer weiteren kleinen Rede seitens Professor McGonagalls wurden die Schüler entlassen und sie machten sich alle auf zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Lily und die anderen hielten sich nicht mehr all zulange im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf.

Als die beiden Mädchen ihren Schlafsaal aufgesucht hatten, erzählte Kathrin Lily noch von ihren Ferien in Spanien, doch Lily hörte nicht sehr lange zu.  
Denn nach kurzer Zeit war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

* * *

**Danke für's Lesen D ... und vielleicht bekomm ich ja jetzt ein kleines Review? Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind hoch erwünscht ;-)**


End file.
